


I Love You

by StydiaFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3rd grade, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stydia proposal with a bit of backstory (short)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

 It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and everything was going as planned. Stiles and Lydia were walking hand in hand while they were talking about their childhood. Stiles could barely concentrate though. He was thinking about the burning feeling in his right pocket.

A beautiful red velvet box with an (altered) diamond ring in it. Stiles was so proud of the beautiful ring. His mother had given it to him, she told him to give it to the most special person in his life, at that time he already knew it would be Lydia’s someday, but he couldn’t help but feel nervous about her actually marrying him. Maybe she wasn’t ready yet maybe-

Lydia broke his train of thought when she continued talking “…3rd grade was the best” she said. “Uhm, I’m sorry I didn’t follow, what did you say babe?” She smiled at him before starting over. “There was this time in 3rd grade when I was on the playground. I was bullied at the time for being the new kid and it had been just a few days since I came in. I was sitting on one of the benches on the playground and a beautiful women with dark brown hair, and gorgeous eyes sat down next to me, she asked me what was wrong, and I told her, I told her why they were picking on me. It was because of my red hair and my almost white skin. It was easy to come up with nicknames, you know? She told me that there would be someone out there who would think that I was the most beautiful girl in the world. I had heard that before, but not even a second later you came running towards me with a goofy smile and a flower you’d picked and I was so happy. It’s a moment I’ll never forget. “

Stiles had gotten a bit teary eyed while she was telling her story. It made him happy to now that he made her feel good when she was down. Even if he couldn’t remember.

“Do you know who that woman was?” He asked out of curiosity.

“It was your mom Stiles.” Lydia said smiling sadly. “I wish I could’ve thanked her though. She gave me that spark of confidence that I needed.” He knew in that moment 100& sure that Lydia and him were going to last.

They walked further down the path and Stiles had almost no choice but to let that one tear slip. He missed her. So much. But the fact that Lydia had at least, met her. And had kind of approved of her (Lydia) since 3rd grad made him feel good.

Soon enough he spotted Scott and Kira hiding behind a giant oak tree, almost as wide as the Nemeton. They sat down in front of it as they usually did when they went to the park. Stiles was counting down the minutes.

Out of nowhere they heard the sound of guitar strings as Kira’s beautiful voice sang their song. They came out from their hiding spot behind the oak as they continued singing and playing. While Lydia was still surprised about Scot and Kira appearing from thin air Stiles went on one knee and took a deep breathe.

“Lyds.” He said said turning her attention away from Scott and Kira. He eyes widened as she saw Stiles sitting in front of her. One knee on the ground. Red velvet box in hand and reaching out to hold her hand in his.

“Lydia, we’ve been to more things anyone could ever go through in a life time it was hard, it was painful, and it was unfair, but I wouldn’t have ever done it with anyone, but you. You’ve been the my rock, my anchor for so long and to be honest I can’t imagine how I could breathe if I didn’t have you by my side. I know I can’t offer you much, but what I can offer you Is unconditional love, and support. I love you, so much. Lydia Martin will you marry me?” he asked her.

Lydia’s heart skipped a beat as she nodded happily, tears ruining her mascara, but she couldn’t care less. Stiles stood up and slowly slipped the ring onto her finger as she pulled him into a deep kiss. After a few seconds they separated as they rested their foreheads against each other and busted into soft giggles.

Scott had his arm wrapped around Kira in a tight embrace as she leaned against him. A few tears were making their way down her cheeks and the same thing was happening to Scott _, His best buddy is getting married._

 


End file.
